


Appreciation

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: JJ finally has someone who appreciates him.





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, JJ, Thoughtful,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

JJ has always tried to be thoughtful and caring, it’s just a shame Dee never seemed to appreciate it. Well, it’s his loss. Dee might be the most drop dead gorgeous man JJ has ever seen, but it turned out his personality didn’t match his perfect exterior. JJ’s a little annoyed with himself for not realising sooner that Dee was always going to be Mister Grumpy Pants and wasn’t worth wasting his time and effort on.

Drake is a different matter entirely. He’s sweet and kind, and while he doesn’t have Dee’s film star looks or muscular physique, he has something better, a genuinely warm heart. Who needs Dee anyway? Not JJ, that’s for sure. Ryo is welcome to him; JJ would rather have Drake, now that he’s come to his senses. What was that saying of his mom’s? Pretty is as pretty does. That’s Dee alright; being handsome doesn’t give him the right to be so mean.

Now that JJ has someone worth making an effort for, he’s in his element. He showers his man with thoughtful little gifts; warm gloves when it’s cold out, a little battery operated fan when it’s hot, a silly novelty pencil sharpener when the one Drake used to use disappeared one day… Drake seems a little shell-shocked at times, but he’s definitely delighted with each and every gesture of JJ’s affection, and repays them in kind with little things he knows JJ will like; a new Christmas ornament, a Disney pencil holder, a bag of Hershey’s heart-shaped chocolates. They end up sharing the chocolates on stakeout the same evening. Being on stakeout with Drake is always fun, just because of the company. They talk as they watch the street, and it’s relaxing. Drake is much more patient than Dee.

JJ can’t help comparing the two men, partly because it amazes him how he could have been so deluded for so long. The only time Dee comes out the winner is in the looks department; not that Drake isn’t gorgeous, but he’s no film star either. It took JJ an embarrassingly long time to realise that looks aren’t everything, and it’s a lesson he’s not going to forget.

Truth is, Dee was never the love god JJ had built him up to be in his mind, but given the chance, he thinks Drake just might be. They appreciate each other, and they respect each other, something JJ thinks Drake hasn’t experienced much in his previous relationships. It feels so good to spend time with someone who’s just happy to be with him. Somehow, his relationship with Drake is the most uncomplicated he’s ever been in, but then Drake isn’t a complicated man; it doesn’t take much to please him. For someone who’s spent so much time looking gloomy and depressed because of this girl or that, being happy is a new experience, and it suits him. Drake has a really nice smile, which JJ hopes to see a lot more of in the months and years to come. 

After wasting so much time chasing the wrong man, JJ has finally found the right one, and he’s going to hold on to Drake for all he’s worth, because he’s absolutely certain that theirs is a relationship that’s built to last.

The End


End file.
